


Days And Months

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff then angst, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, M/M, Murder Husbands, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Sebastian and Jim are happy and in love.Until they’re not.





	Days And Months

She was a bystander, nothing more. She had no right, but god, she desperately wanted to know.

 

She had moved into the flats a few months ago, and had quickly become acquainted with her neighbours, Sebastian Moran and James Moriarty. They had invited her over for dinner the day she moved in, where they chatted and laughed together happily, letting her go home late that night after they had shared glasses of wine and promises of another dinner together.

 

She had returned to her flat and gotten ready for bed, lying there as she listened to her neighbours exchange muffled conversation through the thin wall of her bedroom. She smiled at the loud, rumbling laugh that followed, and soon they too fell into a comfortable silence.

 

She soon realised this was a nightly occurrence, and that there was little escape from it. She sat at her desk, the tiny desk lamp sending a sliver of shine across her book as the sound of music traveled through the wall and into her flat. They were dancing tonight, an occasional giggle cutting through the silence. It brought a smile to her face, knowing they were happy.

 

Tonight it was singing, much to her and apparently Sebastian’s humour, as Jim’s horrendously off-key voice penetrated its way through the walls and into her ears, followed by laughs from Sebastian, who spoke to the singing man in hushed tones that didn’t quite make it to her ears. They all had eaten dinner together, this time in her flat, giggling over the complaints she had aired out to them about their nightly hindering of her sleep. She had given them each a beer, after Sebastian had groaned about a long day’s work, and an aching body. Jim, it seemed, was a lightweight. The idea made her chuckle.

 

She knew something was wrong that night. There was no noise. No laughing, no singing, no dancing. Nothing. She worried at her lip as she laid there, waiting from some sign of life coming from her neighbouring flat. But there was none.

 

She stopped in the hall, dead in her tracks, groceries forgotten as she dropped them by her side. Sebastian stood in the hall, looking down at the doorknob as he thrusted the key into it. There was no Jim. She approached him, earning a sideways glance from him.

 

He looked tired. His face was sunken and his eyes were framed by dark shadows. He shook his head at her, and walked into the flat, slamming the door behind him. She picked up her things and left. Something was wrong.

 

Days went by as she laid in her bed, straining her ears for some sign of Jim. There was none.

 

Tonight she did the same, lying there, silent as a mouse, hoping things would return to normal. She sucked in a breath when a noise was heard through the wall. She prayed it was Jim, but instead. Oh god. She threw a hand over her mouth. It was Sebastian. Sobbing. His cries lasted hours, or what felt like hours, until he fell into sleep, leaving her alone and wondering fruitlessly about what had happened.

 

It had been weeks since she last saw Jim, and tonight she had dealt with enough. She had laid there and listened to Sebastian’s heart-wrenching sobs for weeks, and she wasn’t going to deal with it any longer. She stood up and rushed out of her flat and towards his. She beat against the door, hoping and praying he’d answer.

 

“Sebastian, please. Open the door.” She called, still pounding with her hand against the door. Silence. No movement from inside. Sebastian wasn’t coming. She fell to her knees, bowing her head.

 

For what seemed like eternity she sat there, waiting in silence, before Sebastian opened the door behind her. She looked up, and stood, eyes staying on the man as she did. He looked horrible. His hair was thin and greasy, and he looked as if he hadn’t slept in months. She walked into the flat, glancing around. The floor was littered with takeaway containers and empty bags of crisps, alongside empty cigarette cartons and drained bottles of whisky.

 

“He died.” She whipped around to look at him. He stood at the door, eyes closed, drawing in shaking breaths.

 

“He...He killed himself. It was...It was our anniversary.” He chuckled humourlessly, a tear slipping out from one eye. She stood in shock. Jim? Committing suicide?

 

“Yeah, I know. Not something you’d except. Shot himself in the head, the bastard.” He muttered, glancing at her. She shook her head.

 

“Why?” She asked, unable to ask anything else.

 

“Bored, I guess. He...well he wasn’t ever really interested in being alive.” Sebastian’s voice was hallow, void of any emotion. She wanted to cry.

 

“Oh Sebastian...” She mumbled, and walked up to him. She wrapped her arms around him, a moment going by before he did the same, burying his head into her scalp. Tears ran down both their faces as they stood there together, hurting.

 

Without Jim.


End file.
